


Alone in The City

by dc_oldbones



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, cross post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc_oldbones/pseuds/dc_oldbones
Summary: Siyeon decides to take a walk.





	Alone in The City

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to get my stuff onto AO3 from AFF for a bit now and finally got around to doing it. I'm not a seasoned writer at all, just someone with a little more confidence, drunk. Enjoy!

1 am. The streets were nearly deserted.

Siyeon pulled her jacket around her, shivering from the chilly breeze as she started down the street with no destination in mind. There were no stars tonight, not one in sight, only the weak flickering of the street lamps to keep her company. It has been a while since she has moved into the city. It was supposed to be a step into change - to turn her life around and get away.

Siyeon let out a bitter laugh, how ironic. “You have no idea how much people would give to get away from the city, Siyeon” her parents would say, and here she was, doing the exact opposite. They don’t understand. She wanted to see the world, to experience the hectic, mind-numbing rush – to live like she has something to fight for, to live, for herself.

The countryside, though beautiful, was not for her. She had found a job as a vocal guide in a recording studio, life has been pretty good for her but she still felt emptiness in her heart, the emptiness that she thought would disappear when she moved into the city. She needed a break. Maybe her parents were right. But tonight, she was going to explore the city.

At the end of the street, only a single bar was opened for business. Siyeon took a haste glance at her watch, exhaling cold mist. Perhaps she has time for a drink or two. She rubbed her hands together and started down the street.

The bar was pretty empty. A bartender and a single patron. All eyes were on Siyeon as she walked in, eyes filled with curiosity. “Midnight troubles?” The bartender’s smile was welcoming. Siyeon glanced at her tag, her name was Yoobin.

“Just wanted to see the city” Siyeon smiled briefly in response, deciding to sit at the bar.

“This late into the night?” The other girl at the bar remarked, looking amused. “You’re in luck, Yoobin closes her bar late on Mondays, you know, _ monday blues _”.

Siyeon turned towards the melodic voice. Silver hair, deep eyes the shade of chestnut. Leather jacket and skinny jeans that accentuated her tall figure. Siyeon gulped as she felt her heart stop.

“I’m Yoohyeon by the way, Kim Yoohyeon.” the girl grinned, before taking a small sip of her blood-red cocktail. Siyeon couldn’t help but feel mesmerized by the action, her eyes unconsciously landing on the girl’s neck, eyeing her smooth, fair skin. Her mouth suddenly feeling dry.

“You’re new?” Yoobin’s voice broke Siyeon out of her trance. As she sat, Siyeon brought her palms up to her mouth, pretending to blow hot air into them, trying to hide the flush on her cheeks.

“Yeah I’m from the country side. A shot of whiskey, neat please”

“You know your drinks.” Yoohyeon nodded in approval, “Ice ruins everything”, breaking into a small chuckle.

Siyeon took a quick glance at the silver haired girl before looking away, her heart thundering furiously as the soft laughter rang in her ears.

Siyeon looked around. The place was homely. Soft glow emanating from the numerous candles lit around the room, the flames flickering gently with the indie music playing in the background. It was incredibly relaxing.

Soon, Siyeon found herself telling these two girls she barely knew about her life and her career. She cursed slightly under her breath; she never planned on making any friends. But _Yoohyeon_. She wanted to know everything about her. Her job, her likes and dislikes, her hobbies and interests and maybe, how she would like her eggs done in the morning. She unconsciously let out a small smile, lightly kicking her feet, thinking about how nice it would be to wake up in the morning next to her.

“Thinking of me?” Yoohyeon placed her arm on the bar top, resting her chin on the back of her hands. Siyeon looked up, just in time to catch the girl staring at her, licking her lips.

Siyeon blinked, her cheeks flaring. She quickly looked away as she tried to come up a response– think, Lee Siyeon, play it cool… not like a deer caught in headlights.

Before she could open her mouth to say something, she heard the drag of the chair. Yoohyeon had stood up and was now walking towards her. Slow and steady steps, with a glint of mischief in her bambi brown eyes, like a panther on a prowl.

Oh. No.

“I-“

That was all Siyeon could manage to cough out before the other girl took her by the hands, pulling her out towards the door. She looked at the hand taking her, the skin contact feeling like electricity shooting into her veins.

“Wear this.” Yoohyeon threw her a helmet and gestured behind her, “Hop on”.

Siyeon held the helmet between her hands and swallowed. Her mind was a blur, she needed time to think and-

“Just trust me” Sure eyes met her gaze.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was her first time riding a motorbike. Siyeon had her arms tightly around the other girl’s waist. She tried to steady her breaths, to forget about the fear and instead, will herself to take in the city. She could feel the loud thumping of her heart in her ears over the roar of the wind as they sped into the depths of the night. It was exhilarating and curiously, she finally felt free.

Yoohyeon’s studio apartment overlooked the river. The walls were accompanied by surrealistic paintings and photos of black and white. A lone acoustic guitar was sitting by the window.

“So what do you do?” Siyeon tried to sound casual, almost nonchalant.

Click.

Siyeon turned around. Yoohyeon had a camera in her hands. The girl grinned cheekily before bring it to her face, taking a few more shots.

“You’re beautiful, Siyeon. “

Siyeon blushed as she smiled sheepishly. “I-I think you’re r-really pretty too, Yoohyeon” she whispered under her breath, her head feeling faint, like she was floating on air - though she wasn’t quite sure if that was because of the sudden blood rush to her head or just the whiskey she had downed earlier at the bar.

Beep. It was her digital watch. 3am.

“I-I should go, it’s late” Siyeon winced as she heard herself stuttering, turning towards the door.

“Stay.” The other girl spoke softly. Pleading.

“Stay with me, for the night.”

Before she knew it, Yoohyeon pulled her in, crashing their lips together. Siyeon let out a gasp of surprise as the sudden gesture knocked the wind out of her. The silver haired girl paid that no mind and pulled her closer, until there was no space left between them. The kiss was passionately needy.

Slowly, Siyeon found her hands unconsciously reaching up for the other girl’s neck, gently caressing the smooth skin. She closed her eyes as her lips parted, granting Yoohyeon access, deepening the kiss.

Yoohyeon was gentle and delicate as she helped the other girl undress. She laid her down while giving her tender kisses, whispering sweet and careless nothings into her ear. Her hands worked their way around her body, exploring and memorizing every curve and crevasse. She ran her fingers from her neck down to her spine, to her core, feeling the shy tremble and warmth radiating from the other girl. Intoxicating.

Siyeon let out a whimper as slender fingers slipped into her, the sensation sending waves of intense vibrations throughout her body. She could feel Yoohyeon’s warm and steady breath as she worked her way down her body, nipping and sucking on her sensitive points - every touch and every caress sending her to a new high. She bit her lips as she held her moans into the pits of her stomach, her knuckles turning white as she knotted her fists into Yoohyeon’s shirt, her breathing rapid.

“Moan for me, baby” Yoohyeon’s voice was sultry, her tone with a tinge of carnal. It was like velvet to her ears, and enough to send her over the edge.

Siyeon let out a husky moan as she climaxed, feeling shock waves of crippling pleasure and ecstasy running through every fiber of her being, her hips arched up as she quivered.

Feeling completely spent, Siyeon could feel her body going limp as her eyelids drooped with exhaustion. She gradually drifted off to sleep, feeling a light peck on her forehead and soft blanket tossed over her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning.

Siyeon’s eyelids snapped open, feeling long and slender arms around her. It was disorientating, waking up in a foreign place, unfamiliar bed and unfamiliar walls. Gingerly, she turned to look at the other girl, still deep in her slumber. Her cheeks betraying a tint of pink as she recalled the passionate and eventful night before. She stared at the beautiful girl in front of her. What a sight to wake up to.

Kim Yoohyeon. An enigma.

She had told them everything about herself, her past and her future. And yet.

“I don’t know anything about you” Siyeon sighed softly, reaching out to brush the strands of silver hair covering the other girl’s face.

“So, ask me.” Siyeon’s eyes widened as their eyes meet. The rays of sunlight reflecting off the spheres of beautiful amber. Yoohyeon’s eyebrows were half-raised, the corners of her mouth turned slight upwards, exposing her dimples.

Siyeon blustered as she quickly retracted her hands, turning away in panic. Her brain turned into mush at the direct confrontation.

“Don’t be shy, what would you like to know darling?”

There was a pause. Siyeon scrunched up her nose as she thought.

“…How would you like your eggs done in the morning?”


End file.
